


Bedtime Stories

by childofbarisi



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: After The Events of Endgame, Gen, cute family stuff, little twist at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofbarisi/pseuds/childofbarisi
Summary: Morgan asks Tony for a story before she falls asleep.
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Bedtime Stories

Age 6

Morgan finished brushing her teeth and looked in the mirror. A small smile moved over her lips as she saw Tony’s reflection in the mirror. Her father and his friends had saved the world from Thanos, reversed the snap and everything was back to normal. Morgan turned on the stool to look at her father with a large smile. 

“You didn’t use mouthwash.” Tony said to the girl. Morgan giggled softly before turning to fill her little Dixie cup with some mouthwash before swishing it around in her mouth. 

“Can I get a bedtime story?” Morgan asked after she finished brushing her teeth. Tony watched his daughter get down from the stool and walk towards him. Checking the time on his phone, Tony sighed with a nod. 

“Okay but it’s going to be a short one! You just had to stay up late to watch Frozen 2.” Tony said as he picked the girl up and carried her towards the bedroom. Everyday it got harder and harder for Tony to carry Morgan but he would still do it until he couldn’t anymore. 

“You said we could watch it after dinner!” Morgan began to argue with Tony. She looked so much like Pepper but had the attitude of her father. Tony rolled his eyes. 

“And we did and it’s past your bedtime. Don’t want me to give your toys away or throw them out, do you?” Tony raised a brow and watched his daughter laugh. Morgan knew he wouldn’t do that. Once she was in her bed, she grabbed her little stuffed animal as Tony pulled her blanket over her. 

“Can I hear the story about how you saved the world?” Morgan asked Tony as he sat on the edge of her bed. 

“Which one? I’ve saved the world several times.” Peter responded. Morgan thought about it before turning her full attention to her father. 

“The story about how you saved the world with your friends! From the scary purple guy!” Morgan asked excitedly. Tony sighed as he thought about the events that had happened over a year before. 

“So, first off, Thor threw a temper tantrum. Cut off Thanos’ hand and then his head. Disappeared for five years and ate too much cheese wiz and got fat. Then all of daddy’s friends had to make a plan to go save the world and bring the people back that went missing.” Tony started the story. Morgan was cuddled into her bed as her father continued the story. 

Tony left out the graphic parts as best as he could. Saying how Bruce was now the big, scary green monster but wasn’t as scary. He was a nice big green monster. How Scott Lang joined the group and how the squad made friends with him. He also told her how Steve had a flat butt, causing the girl to laugh. 

“But Scott told me that it’s America’s a-“

“Whatever he told you is a bad word! I don’t need mommy yelling at me for you learning a new word.” Tony told the girl as she nodded and continued to listen to the story. 

With the help of his friends, Tony said he built a time machine to go back in time to get all the infinity stones to bring back the people. Once they got the gauntlet with the stones in it, Bruce was the strongest out of everyone so he snapped everyone back to the world but that’s when the fighting began. 

Tony was telling his daughter about how they thought all hope was lost until the magician and his friends brought in their portals and brought everyone to fight. Thanos has no chance against everyone, especially when Steve could wield the mighty Mjølnir. 

“Daddy saved the world. He managed to get the stones from Thanos and made him disappear…” Tony spoke as he looked down at the young girl. She had fallen asleep cuddling close to her stuffed animal. Tony placed a small kiss to her forehead before shutting her light off and heading towards the master bedroom. 

“What bedtime story was it this time?” Pepper asked as she was looking over her magazine. Tony chuckled as he sat on the foot of the bed. 

“Same one as last night. How daddy saved the world and defeated Thanos.” Tony smiled at Pepper. She nodded before placing the magazine on her side table. 

“I’m going to bed… you may go into sleep mode until the morning.” Pepper said as she turned the light off beside her and curled up into bed. Tony nodded as he got up and left the bedroom. He had gone down the hall, towards the charging station where he plugged himself in and went into rest mode of the night.


End file.
